He didn't mind feeling hot, for once
by Sharpsword
Summary: Lucy and Gray: how he asked her out, and their first steamy night. Grucy. Set most definitely after the Edolas Arc, before or after the S-Class Arc? It depends on how that arc turns out. M.


Fairy Tail. The famous guild is peopled by lovers, friends, old, young, etc. Different as they are, every mage in Fairy Tail has at least one thing in common. They are all comrades. Some of them, though, feel as though they can only express this feeling of fellowship by constant fights in the bar.

Like Gray and Natsu.

"Well why don't you shut the hell up, dragon poop?"

"What did you call me, ice boy?"

"What are you, deaf as well as stupid?"

"At least I'm smarter than you! _Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon_!"

"Ice Make Shield!"

Lisanna giggled. It was so funny watching the two of them fight, especially after all those years in Edolas where Gray and Natsu fighting was a rather foreign concept. She heard someone sit next to her and turned around to greet the smiling face of… Lucy.

Lucy was one of the biggest changes she had to get used to in the guild back on Earth. In Edolas, Lucy Ashley had been a leader, a conqueror and a very scary bitch. But on Earth she was sweet, calm and sane. And wasn't prone to throwing people's faces in the walls. A major improvement, of course.

Lucy sighed inwardly. She liked Lisanna, who was every bit as sweet as Mira, but she hadn't managed to develop too much of a friendship with her. _Yet_, she told herself optimistically, sitting down next to Lisanna. She liked making new friends and adding Lisanna to her list of close friends would be great.

"Hi, Lisanna!"

There was a loud boom as Gray and Natsu flew away from each other – Gray landing in the next table, startling Visca and Arzvak and Natsu flying into Lisanna's and Lucy's beer.

"Natsu!" Two voices sighed, as two pairs of arms reached towards him. Lucy froze, as she and Lisanna looked at each other, their hands frozen in the process of helping Natsu – the position that used to be Lisanna's and had now become Lucy's.

Lucy smiled and got up to help Gray, who had started stripping off his shirt to rid himself of the beer sodden shirt.

"Gray, you don't need to strip…"

She should have realized it earlier, Lucy thought, as she forced Gray to keep on at least his boxers. Lisanna had carved herself a niche in Fairy Tail, both on Edolas and Earth, and both ways, she was a great friend of Natsu's.

_Really,_ she reflected, as Gray and her righted the table and sat down (Arzvak and Visca having vacated their seats), _I should have known Lisanna would be the one who would be cleaning up after Natsu now. _

Feeling someone's eyes on her, she looked up to see Gray looking at her closely. She blushed, his gaze always made her a little self-conscious.

"_Gray's opinion of Lucy… Pretty damn cute."_

Oh, no, why am I thinking of this now? She thought frantically.

Gray opened his mouth. "Lucy, I wanted to ask you-"

"Luuuuuu-chan! Hi!"

Lucy looked up. Levy (and the ever present Jet and Droy) were grinning down at them. She grinned and answered Levy and made conversation, because Gray looked a little pissed.

After they left, he opened his mouth again. "Hey, Lucy, I wanted to know if you-"

"Lucy. Gray. Good morning." Erza smiled at them, hand resting lightly on Lucy's shoulder.

_Damnit,_ thought Gray sulfurously. He really wanted to ask Lucy this one thing and everyone in the guild seemed hell bent on stopping him. _Celestial interference?_ He thought wryly, imagining what Loke would say to that bad pun.

After Erza left (chatting with Lucy about, what he considered, pure banalities) he tried asking her again but Mira stopped by to talk, then Macau to flirt, then Juvia to …. It just went on.

Finally, he could handle it no more, as for the sixth time he was interrupted by Happy, who sat down on Lucy's head.

He burst out, "Look, will you go out with me already?"

Oops.

He's said that a bit loudly, and the whole guild had heard. Silence descended, and he swore he could hear everyone processing this news.

He was just deciding to pretend like he'd been joking, when Lucy opened her mouth.

He waited, wondering if he would succeed in this venture. It wasn't the first time he'd asked someone out, of course, but….

"Gray?"

"Hmm?"

"Okay." This was followed by a typical Lucy-sort of sunny smile.

Five minutes later, the whole guild was yelling out to Gray to stop Juvia's crying, because she was flooding the room.

"Lucy?" Gray called out, knocking on her door.

It was a few months after he'd first asked her out, and the two of them were going out for dinner together.

"Come in, Gray, I'm just putting my shoes on!" Came faintly, from inside his girlfriend's house.

He walked in, wondering if he had would get a chance to snag Lucy's manuscript for a while, when Lucy walked out of her bathroom. "Well? What do you think?" She asked, twirling around.

She was wearing a short denim skirt and a pink shirt with no sleeves or collar. Lucy had taught him what that was called, but whatever.

He grinned and stepped forward. "As long as you're wearing that kinky underwear, I don't mind."

She giggled, and tilted her face forward to kiss him, murmuring, "You're such a pervert."

He kissed her, happy to think he was going to be able to squeeze in a make out session before dinner.

She deepened the kiss, hands wrapping themselves around Gray's neck. For someone who claimed to have never dated before (he always found this hard to believe), Lucy had learned pretty fast exactly what to do while kissing.

Their kisses quickly became deeper and a little more harried, as any make out session between two seventeen year olds can be.

As he pushed her gently against her desk, kissing her neck, Gray wondered if Lucy would be comfortable with going a bit further than usual tonight.

Lucy moaned, wondering if she should feel a bit ashamed for wanting Gray to push her onto her bed and just _take her_.

She knew he'd know what to do, because she knew he'd dated some girls before her – Loke had told her in one of his rare gossipy moods.

Gray's hands were tracing a familiar path from her waist to her chest, cold hands drawing frozen lines of fire on her body. Which she hadn't thought was even possible. But then, she hadn't ever dated an ice mage before, had she?

Or anyone, for that matter.

His hands kneaded her softly, hers falling down to his chest, lightly tracing the Fairy Tail tattoo on his it.

Making her decision, Lucy's hands suddenly turned vice-like as she pushed Gray away… and onto her bed.

"Lucy…" His breath was ragged (it made her feel insanely proud that's she could do that to him) and she pouted. "What?"

He grinned and exhaled, then quickly hooked his arms around her waist and pulled her down on top of him.

Crushing her into the bed, he murmured against her lips, "Maybe we should forget about eating out tonight."

Sex with Gray was hardly what she had always imagined sex would be like.

It wasn't slow and languid, it was fast and hot.

It was most definitely not gentle.

It didn't make her feel like she'd imagined her fair haired prince would have made her feel. It made her feel hot and glorious and amazing and cold all at the same time.

His kisses moved from her neck to her chest, lingering, then lower and lower and lower… as each article of clothing came off.

His, for once, stayed intact, seeing as, for once, he cared a lot more about someone else's clothes than his own.

She tugged at his shirt, growling, "The _one_ time I want you to take off your clothes.."

He looked up, eyes flashing wickedly, "Oh baby, its not going to be just this once you're going to want them off."

They didn't talk after that.

She'd been right, he _did_ know how to. And very well, because he seemed to know exactly where to kiss, when to suck, where to rub.

It hardly seemed fair that she should be having all the fun.

At least, that's how she though until all his clothes were off and she discovered that she had ways to make him moan and gasp as well.

On and on, throughout the night, they continued, neither showing signs of getting tired, all too happy to forsake dinner for their frenzied night in bed.

And for once, Gray didn't mind the heat.


End file.
